


Tsunago te to te

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ah, ¿ahora quieres tomarme la mano, Kota? Parece lógico, por lo demás. Al final, no queremos que alguien nos viera tener contactos, ¿verdad? Ahora no hay nadie, toma mi mano, adelante.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Tsunago te to te

**Tsunago te to te**

**(Mano a mano)**

Yabu no quería enojarlo, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Cuando el menor se había acercado y le había agarrado la mano, no había podido evitar de alejarse, como si fuera automático, como si la habitud de no expresar algo que habría tenido que ser cotidiano hubiera sacado lo mejor de él.

Y Kei se había enfadado, como estaba obvio que fuera.

Durante los años habían llegado a un equilibrio más o menos estable sobre los contactos en público, pero había cosas a que Kei nunca había sido dispuesto a renunciar.

Como sostenerle la mano. Siempre le había dicho que lo relajaba, que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, que era algo que tenían éxito de calmarlo en cualquier situación.

Y Kota se había habituado, de alguna manera, a esa exigencia.

Siempre tenía lista una excusa, trataba de hacer que pasara como un gesto de pura amistad, pero nunca le había negado de tomarle la mano, cuando el menor se acercaba con esa intención.

Ahora Kei estaba sentado en el sofá del camerino, esperando de rodar el siguiente episodio del Shounen Club.

Yabu miró distraídamente la hora: estaba casi las once, y había desde casi una hora que su novio no le hablaba.

Se mordió un labio, suspirando un poco antes de acercarse a él, con paso ligero.

Chinen, sentado a su lado, levantó los ojos hacia él, y pareció leer bien la situación; se puso en pie, dando una palmadita comprensiva en el hombro del mayor, y luego se alejó.

Sin embargo, Kota no tenía intención de discutir, no enfrente a los otros.

“Kei...” murmuró, indicando la puerta con la cabeza.

El menor pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, levantando las cejas.

Al final, manteniendo la mirada más fría e indiferente posible, salió con él de la sala, refugiándose en una de las salas vacías en el mismo pasillo, cuidado que fuera bastante lejos de oídos indiscretos.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó, dejando pronto claro cuanto no tuviera gana de comprometer.

Fue a apoyarse contra una de las mesas presentes en la sala, cruzando los brazos y levantando las cejas, en espera.

Kota se acercó, suspirando, extendiendo una mano para tomar la suya y viéndose pronto apartado.

“Kei...” se lamentó, mientras el menor ponía un aire enfadado.

“Ah, ¿ahora quieres tomarme la mano, Kota?” el mayor absorbió el golpe, consciente de cuanto fuera una mala señal que lo llamara con su nombre completo. “Parece lógico, por lo demás. Al final, no queremos que alguien nos viera tener contactos, ¿verdad? Ahora no hay nadie, toma mi mano, adelante.” concluyó, sarcástico.

Kota bajó los ojos, retrayendo rápido el brazo.

“Lo siento, Kei. No lo he hecho a propósito, de verdad. Ha sido... instintivo. No debería haberlo hecho.”

Kei empezó a caminar por la sala, lentamente, pensativo.

“Odio cuando haces así conmigo, Kota. He comprometido contigo, he aceptado de quedarme a un lado, he aceptado tus condiciones, he aceptado de no mostrar nada, cosas que podrían ser las más naturales del mundo también. Y estoy harto de sentirme así, como si todo lo que hago fuera equivocado, como...” se mordió un labio, suspirando. “Como si amar fuera una culpa.” murmuró, en fin, parándose en el medio de la sala, como si ya no tuviera gana de moverse.

Kota sintió una punzada al pecho a esas palabras, y se sintió culpable como nunca antes de ahora.

Fue a su espalda, abrazándolo y apretándole la cintura, apoyando la frente contra su nuca y respirando hondo.

“Lo sé cómo te hago sentir. Lo sé qué exagero con la prudencia, pero...” estaba casi a punto de recitar su solito discurso sobre la seguridad y que lo hacía por él, pero sabía cuánto poco eficaz habría resultado, pues eligió de ser menos racional, y más emotivo. “Pero nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir como si amarme fuera una culpa. Yo te amo exactamente cuánto tú amas a mí, Kei, y de verdad lo siento que no tengo éxito de demostrártelo, lo siento que sigo cometiendo errores, cuando todo lo que querría es... que tu entendiera lo que siento. Hoy no habría tenido que alejarme, y perdóname si lo he hecho, pero no cambia lo que siento por ti, y tendrías que saberlo.” le dijo, casi en una sola respiración, mientras seguía abrazándolo, sin querer dejarlo ir.

El menor se quedó inmóvil unos segundos más, antes de dejarse ir contra ese apretón, dejando que su espalda adhiriera contra el pecho de su novio, y pareció a Yabu que ya no fuera enfadado.

Le apoyó el mentón en el hombro, y luego trató otra vez de acercar la mano a la suya.

Esta vez Kei no la retrajo, dejando que el mayor entrelazara sus dedos y haciendo lo mismo, disfrutando esa sensación y dejando que lentamente el nerviosismo se fuera.

“¿Vamos atrás, Kei?” murmuró bajo Yabu, alejándose pero no dejándole la mano.

Kei miró a sus dedos entrelazado, probablemente preguntándose si Yabu tuviera intención de volver al camerino mano a mano, y luego le sonrió.

“Te amo, Ko. Y... lo sé qué tú me amas también, y que no lo hagas a propósito.” admitió, mordiéndose un labio y haciendo muecas.

Kota cabeceó, consciente de cuanto odiara darle razón.

Salieron de la sala y caminaron lentos hacia el camerino, siempre teniéndose la mano, y Kei la apretaba como si no quisiera más dejarla.

“¿Ko?” lo paró antes de llegar a la puerta. “¿Me prometes algo? Cuando vamos a ser viejos, y a ninguno importará de lo que hacemos… sigue caminando sosteniendo mi mano, ¿vale?” le dijo, y le pareció a Kota de verlo enrojarse un poco.

Rio bajo, llevando rápido la mano del menor cerca de los labios y besando el dorso, antes de asentir.

“Te lo prometo, Kei. Y no voy a dejarte la mano, ni ahora ni cuando seremos viejos. Quiero seguir sosteniéndola, siempre.” le aseguró, y luego entró en el camerino junto a él.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá, bajo las miradas curiosas y un poco entretenidas de los otros, pero Kota no se preocupó.

La felicidad de Kei y la sonrisa en su cara lo pagaban por cada riesgo pusiera correr.


End file.
